Lumbar spinal stenosis (LSS) may occur from hypertrophied bone or ligamentum flavum, or from a lax ligamentum flavum that collapses into the spinal canal. LSS can present clinical symptoms such as leg pain and reduced function. Conventional treatments include epidural steroid injections, laminotomy, and laminectomy. Surgical interventions which remove at least some portion of the lamina are usually performed through a relatively large incision, and may result in spinal instability from removal of a large portion of the lamina. Consequently, a more percutaneous approach which removes just enough tissue (lamina or ligamentum flavum) to be effective may be beneficial.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes correction, fusion, fixation, discectomy, laminectomy and implantable prosthetics. Correction treatments used for positioning and alignment may employ surgical tools such as vertebral rods, inflatable bone tamps and fasteners, for stabilization of a treated section of a spine. There is often little soft tissue and/or bony anatomy to hold the cannula in a stable position during delivery of a surgical tool. To stabilize the cannula, a surgical assistant is often required to provide an extra pair of hands to hold the cannula while a surgeon delivers the tool to the surgical site through the cannula. The present disclosure provides a device that acts as a second pair of hands to hold the cannula at a fixed trajectory to ensure that the cannula is properly positioned relative to the bone defect or bone void.